The Camping Trip
by SinnerxXxAmongxXxThexXxSaints
Summary: With Voldemorts and the N.E.W.T.'s threats in the air, Dumbledore proposed a camping trip for the seventh years. Prepare for small woodland animal attacks.
1. Chapter 1

**The Camping Trip**

**Disclaimer: No! I do NOT claim to own anything of the Potter Universe. Back off.**

"**OK class, thanks to the fact that our Headmaster seems to think that you all need a break from your 'tiring lives' here at Hogwarts School, he is allowing a _camping trip_ for Seven Year Transfiguration Only." Said a rather agitated Minerva McGonagall. **

**The class of 17-year-olds erupted into cheers. **

"**Now, this does _not _mean that you will be allowed to do what you want during the trip." Said McGonagall.**

**A few of the kids rolled their eyes. **

**They were presently in McGonagalls class. It was coming towards an end, and before the announcement the class had nearly driven a few kids near insanity. Near the back of the class, a very handsome James Potter straightened up in his seat. An equally handsome Sirius Black looked excited about the whole thing, Remus Lupin looked interested, and a very chubby and dwindle looking Peter Pettigrew looked star-crossed.**

"**The trip will be set in the woods of Ireland. You will sleep four to a tent, and the trip will last from either three days to a week." McGonagall went on about the rules and terms of the trip. **

**Lily Evans ran a hand through her long red hair. This trip seemed interesting, Samantha Davis, Lily's best friend, quivered next to her. Samantha was the type of girl that would do anything and everything to have fun. Lily smiled at her friend. **

**From behind her, James sighed. He loved her smile. Running a hand through his raven hair, he thought of all the benefits of this camping trip. Lily would be stuck alone in the woods, with him (and of course, 20 other students, but that small fact didn't really matter) and she would undoubtfully fall in love with him.**

**Right?**

**Right.**

**Because, who was the one who would reject James Potter in that type of a setting?**

**I mean, James Potter was one of the best looking blokes in the school. With his tall and muscular frame, raven hair that came past his ears, hazel eyes and dishy features, every girl in Hogwarts was wooed by him.**

**Well, except one.**

**Lily.**

**Even the name excited James. He had come to love everything about the girl since he first saw her in his first year. Her blood-red hair, emerald-jade eyes, petite frame and nature enticed him. When serene, she was the most compatible person any one could every meet. She was funny, nice, kind and compassionate. But, she lived up to her red-head stereotype. **

**She had the temper that could make a hormonal Hungarian Horntail look like a sweet tempered animal. **

**But James loved her, and that was all the mattered. Sadly, she didn't quite feel the same. It was more of a "Get out of my way or will castrate you and all of your friends, Potter" feeling on her part. **

**James sighed again with a goofy smile on his flawless face.**

**Oh yeah, she was the girl for him. **

**Sirius rolled his eyes. That guy was insane. And he was started to drool. James. I mean. Sirius elbowed him hard in the ribs. James, whose head was propped on his palm, fell and smacked the desk.**

"**Ow! What the bleeding hell, Sirius?" James said loudly. The whole class looked at him oddly.**

"**Is there any problem, Messer's Potter and Black?" McGonagall asked. Her beady eyes centered on them and her lip had gone into a thin line.**

"**None at all, Minnie. Just Jamsie-poo here drooling over Miss Evans in front of us." Sirius said with a wink. Lily made a loud "humph"-ing sound and turned around again. James glared at Sirius.**

"**Well, please refrain from drooling, Mr. Potter." Said McGonagall. **

**James felt his face go red and kept glaring at everyone who snickered at him.**

**Thank Goodness this trip was coming up.**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

"**He's so arrogant, Sam, and he thinks every girl just _absolutely _adores him but I honestly can't see why any girl would even consider him! Ugh! He is so frustrating, the miserable little worm!" Lily said hotly at Dinner that night. Sam just rolled her eyes and continued reading some of that morning _Daily Prophet_. **

"**Sure he is, Lily." said Samantha.**

"**Agh...stupid Potter and his stupid friends." Lily muttered as she spooned some potato mash onto her plate. Samantha sighed and placed the paper down.**

"**I think you're more obsessed with Potter than he is with you." She said comely. Lily choked on a bit of carrot.**

"**WHAT?!" she sputtered. Sam smirked at her.**

"**You know it. You're always talking about him and giving him looks when he eating." She said, and as if it was planned, Lily stole a glance down at the infamous Marauder. **

"**See! You're looking at him now!" Samantha said. Lily glared at her. "You get agitated when you see him with some floozy! Face it, Lily. Whether or not you like him, you're obsessed with him!" She finished.**

"**I am not obsessed with James Potter!" Lily said loudly. The Great Hall went quiet. Sam smirked at Lily, as the redhead slunk down in her seat, her face a perfect shade to her hair. **

"**Smooth, Lily. Smooth as a babys bum." Said Samantha as the Great Hall's stare turned away from Lily and it's occupants continued with their dinner. Again, Lily stole a quick glance at James, only to be meet with his own smirking one. Scowling, Lily quickly turned back to her dinner. **

"**So, what about this blasted camping trip? When did McGonagall say we were leaving?" Lily asked after a moment.**

"**First thing Sunday morning." Said Samantha, throwing her brown locks behind her. Samantha had the typical girl-next-door looks. With her freckled skin, blue eyes and athletic build, she was the sore affection of many of the boys at Hogwarts. **

**Lily sighed.**

"**I can't believe Professor Dumbledore even agreed to this." Said Lily, "The again, he did appoint Potter as Head Boy."**

"**Perhaps he is going senile in his old age." Samantha said softly. Lily laughed lightly.**

"**That man is too brilliant to go senile."**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-  
**

"**I am so tired." James said, setting his quill down. Sirius nodded and Remus rolled his eyes.**

"**Then you should have done that Transfiguration Essay when it was assigned four weeks ago." He snapped.**

"**But what fun would that have been?" Sirius said. Again Remus rolled his eyes. James grinned.**

"**So what about this camping trip, eh? Do you think Dumbledore is off his rocker to allow it?" James said. **

"**No, it's like McGonagall said, isn't it? He probably just realizes that we need a break from all this." Remus said, his face looking more tired and worn than ever.**

"**All this?" Peter questioned.**

"**The war, having to deal with all the death and misery around us, getting ready for exams. It's all exhausting." James said with a sigh, leaving back in his armchair and closing his eyes.**

"**He looks exhausted." Lily said, looking over a certain messy-haired Marauder.**

"**So do you." Said Sam, giving her friend a sympathetic smile. "I think this camping trip is going to do us all some good." **

**Lily nodded and placed her book and quill in her school bag.**

"**Thank Merlin this is a Thursday." Said Lily as she stood up and stretched.**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-  
**

Hey everyone. It's your certified Sinner here!! Wow…Now, this is an idea that's been brewing in my head for over a year or two. Long time, I know, to consider even penning down a story.

Well, I hope you all liked this, please review!!!!

Ice cream to you all!!!!!!

Sinner


	2. Loser in Aluminum Foil

The Camping Trip

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize

"McGonagall just gave us a list of everything we're allowed to have during this trip, a set of rules and time schedules," Said Sirius. "Egh…I actually thought this was going to be fun."

James grinned and ran a hand through his messy hair. Remus rubbed his eyes and took another bite of his chicken.

"Have you all packed?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Yes."

"No."

Everyone looked at Sirius, the only one to say no.

"Why should I pack? It's only Sunday." He said, taking a bite of his steak and kidney pie.

"We're leaving tomorrow!!" Peter said. "Even I remembered to pack!"

"Oh, I didn't forget. I just didn't feel like packing." Said Sirius very calmly, taking another bite.

"Do you enjoy the horror of waking up unprepared?" Remus asked, an unbelieving look on his face.

"Yes, the suspense is always exhilarating. You kind of get turned on during it all." He said, waggling his eyebrows.

Lily was walking behind him during that comment.

"Ew, Black." She said. Sam pretended to vomit into her soup bowl. She had sat down next to Remus.

"So, let me guess Evans, you're already packed?" James asked her.

"Yes, since Saturday night." She said with a sense of pose. Sirius snorted into his pudding.

"Sweet Merlin, Evans! Are you that big of a priss?" Sirius snickered. Lily glared at him.

"Please Black, you carry a pocket mirror." Lily said before taking a bite of her chicken.

Sirius straightened up. "With a face as beautiful as this? Of course I do! I need to look dashing at all times."

Lily sighed and shook her head while Sam and the rest of the Marauders rolled their eyes.

"So what are the rules for this thing?" James asked.

"Well, since it's a Transfiguration trip we aren't allowed to take anything except warm clothes and bathing necessities." Remus said, reading the Daily Prophet. "Anything else we'll need we'd have to Transfigure or Conjure."

The other three boys and Sam groaned.

"I HATE Transfiguration!!" Sam said.

"Isn't this supposed to be a break from school work?" Sirius scowled.

"Oh, please. You're the top of the class in Transfiguration, Black." Sam said, glaring at him.

"No, I'm not. Jamesey-boy here is." Sirius said, clapping his friend on the back.

James smirked.

"Yes, so I guess I will have to be your knight in shining armor, this week, huh, Lily?" he said. Lily snorted.

"More like loser in aluminum foil." She muttered. Remus, Peter, and Sam smirked.

"That's rather mean." James said.

"What's alanam foiled?" Sirius asked, confused like always.

Lily rolled her eyes.

"Why do you even take Mugglestudies if you're not going to pay attention?" she asked.

"Cause it annoys the Slytherins, of course!" Sirius smiled brightly.

"You know, it's a shame they're not going on the trip." James said off-handily. Everyone's mouths fell open.

"WHAT!?" Sirius proclaimed.

"I mean, if they were coming, think of all the pranks we could pull!!" James said.

Remus and Lily shook their heads.

"Pathetic." Remus muttered.

"Come on, Sam. You still haven't packed." Lily said. Sam nodded and placed her spoon down.

"Ok…see you." She said, leaving the Marauders.

"Are you excited for tomorrow?" Sam asked as they entered the Common Room.

"Yes. It'll be like the times I went camping with my family." Lily said, smiling.

"Yes, but the Marauders will there this time. Lucky us."

"May God have mercy on our souls. And McGonagall's!"

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Professor Minerva McGonagall stood in the abandoned Gryffindor Common Room.

It was 5:00 A.M.

Why was Professor Minerva McGonagall standing in the Common Room at this ungodly hour where no sane teenager was awake?

The camping trip.

They were getting an early start, and McGonagall was the wake up call.

Placing the tip of her wand to her throat, she said, "_Sonorus_".

"ALL SEVENTH YEAR TRANSFIGURATION STUDENTS REPORT TO THE COMMON ROOM DRESSED AND READY TO GO WITH LUGGAGE AT EXATLY SIX O'CLOCK!"

Just after the announcement was made the screams of nearly all the seventh years could be heard.

McGonagall rolled her eyes and walked out.

Sirius Black flipped out of his bed. The remaining boys in the dorm sat upright in bed.

"What the bloody hell-?" James said. Sirius was groaning on the floor, tangled in his sheets.

"It's. Too. Early." His said, his voice muddled. Peter blinked his bleary eyes and flipped over on his side to go back to sleep.

Remus rubbed his eyes and James fell back on his bed.

"When McGonagall said this early of a start I didn't think that would mean five in the morning." Remus said, getting up.

"She's barmy!" Sirius said, finally free of his blankets.

"Bloody barmy, the old woman." James muttered. Peter let out a snore.

"Well, come on guys. We should be getting ready. And besides, Padfoot, you still need to pack." Remus pulled his t-shirt off and slipped a new one and a sweater on.

"You're insane for being this chipper in the morning, Moony." James said, but he too got up. Sirius groaned once more but also got up. Peter continued to snore in his bed.

"Come on, Pete." James said, smacking his head as he walked by on his way to the loo.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Lily groaned as McGonagall's proclamation ended. She heard the fellow girls in her dorms complaining and cursing. Sam got out of bed and walked into the bathroom, slamming the door. She was not a morning person.

Pulling a pillow over her face, Lily continued to lie there. Thankfully, she had been packed and ready to go by last night and could have the freedom of laying bed for an extra half hour.

A few minutes later Sam came out of the bathroom and crawled onto Lily's bed.

"Sweet Merlin…it's too early" she said before flopping down onto her friend's bed.

"Tell me about it." Lily said.

"Who gets up this early?! It's insane. Hasn't McGonagall ever heard of beauty sleep?" Courtney, a preppy girl across the dorm said. Simultaneously Sam and Lily rolled their eyes.

"Shut up, Courtney. For God sakes, you're going to be in the bloody woods for the next week!" Ana, another girl in the dorm said. Lily smirked. She'd always liked Ana. Her sarcastic attitude made her fun to live with.

"Oh my God, Ana. You shut up. You're just jealous that Courtney is prettier than you even without beauty sleep!" Margo chirped. She was Courtney's faithful lackey and the final girl in the room.

Ana snorted before sitting up in her bed.

"I can't wait for this trip. Seeing you two in the wilderness without running water will be the best memory of my life." She said. Courtney glared.

"Ugh, I hate living with you." Courtney said, getting up and walking into the bathroom.

Ana rolled her eyes.

"Drama queen."

- - -

An hour later the majority of the 7th years were in the Common Room. Lily, Sam, and Ana sat in a loveseat with their duffle bags at their feet.

"So…how are we getting to the great wilderness?" Sam asked.

"Carriage ride and then we have to take this boat." Answered Lily, her arm propping her head up. Sam and Ana both nodded.

"Maybe we can sleep on the carriage or something." Ana muttered.

"I hope so."

"Hey, Ladies!"

All three girls looked up.

"What do you want, Black?" Ana snapped, glaring.

"That's no way to be." James said, placing his duffel bag down and sitting in the armchair besides Lily.

"Yeah, well it's six in the morning and I'm not feeling very cheery-ho." Ana sighed, straightening up.

"So, ladies…are you ready to spend a while in the Wilderness with the dishy Marauders?" Sirius smirked. Remus rolled his eyes.

"God no, I hope you all get eaten by a vicious squirrel." Sam snapped.

**Hello, guys. **

**I'm terribly sorry that I haven't been very active. Other things have taken my attention, I'm afraid. Either way, I'm sorry, and I hope I can at least keep this story updated as often as I can. **

**Thanks for being patient with me!!!**

**Happy Valentines Day! Hugs and Kisses to you all!!!**

**Xoxoxoxox,**

**Sinner. **

**Playlist for this chapter:**

"**Gettin' Jiggy Wit It" –Will Smith**

"**Iris" –Goo Goo Dolls**

"**Hey Jude" –The Beatles**

"**Word Dissociation" –Lemon Demon**

**BTW, my regards to Neil and Emmy Cicierega for the loss of their pet rat, Betty. **


End file.
